mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Road Rovers episodes
The following is an episode list for the cartoon television series Road Rovers. Episodes #''Let's Hit the Road'' (7 September 1996) - The Road Rovers meet for the first time. (series premiere) #''Storm from the Pacific'' (14 September 1996) - Disgraced Captain Zachary Storm seeks revenge on the United States for his court-martial. #''A Hair of the Dog That Bit You'' (21 September 1996) - Packs of werewolves take over London, and Exile seems to have gotten bitten (or scratched), which puts him under watch. Ultimately it turns out Colleen was the one who turned into a werewolf. #''Where Rovers Dare'' (12 October 1996) - Eisneria and Katzenstok are preparing to go to war over an ancient scepter. This episode featured a reference to Disney at the end of the episode, complete with the silhouette of the head of Mickey Mouse. #''Let Sleeping Dogs Lie'' (26 October 1996) - The Road Rovers must protect ancient artifacts from unknown ninjas (belonging to Parvo). #''Hunter's Heroes'' (2 November 1996) - Parvo and his cano-mutants are at it again. This time, it's a high-tech, heavily-armed concentration camp to keep thousands of dogs in captivity. This is for shipping armies of cano-mutants out to the major cities of the world so Parvo can take over militarily. The episode's title is likely a play on the old TV show Hogan's Heroes, which centered on American POWs held somewhere in Nazi Germany. #''The Dog Who Knew Too Much'' (9 November 1996) - One dog has the answers to a rash of human and canine kidnappings, and becomes a temporary Road Rover so he can testify. However, Sport, the name of the dog, had somewhat of a big mouth and tried talking himself out of certain situations. This episode's title is a play on the title "The Man Who Knew Too Much". #''Dawn of the Groomer'' (16 November 1996) - The Groomer gets delusions of grandeur involving taking over the world with cats, otherwise known as Felo-Mutants. #''Still a Few Bugs in the System'' (23 November 1996) - A biologist named Dr. Eugene Atwater does some research on the survival of bugs over the years of their survival. However, General Parvo turns his bugs for research into life-size giants using an attachment from his Cano-Mutator. The bugs now plan on making a nuclear winter since they know that only they will survive it. #''Reigning Cats and Dogs'' (1 February 1997) - General Parvo builds a successful time machine so that he could stop Prof. Shepherd from creating the Road Rovers. An accident reverts him back to his original form of an alley cat, but the Rovers still have to follow him back to ensure their creation. As with "Hunter's Heroes" and "The Dog Who Knew Too Much", this episode's title featured a play on words, this time a reference to the old phrase 'raining cats and dogs'. #''Gold and Retrievers'' (8 February 1997) - Gold begins to flood the world's markets at an alarming rate. The source is traced to South America, where a blind boy named Luca leads them to an ancient golden pyramid. The episode's title is a partial pun on Hunter's breed of dog, the golden retriever. #''Take Me to Your Leader'' (15 February 1997) - Zachary Storm is back again, and hires alien-like recruits to start a nuclear war. - off screen cameo from The Brain (from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain) #''A Day in the Life'' (22 February 1997) - An ordinary day for the Rovers. (Series finale) - the character "Ms Flamial" (from Animaniacs) is mentioned in this episode. Road Rovers